kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Plasma
|type = Elemental |hat = Platinum crown with a greenish blue gem at the crest with large plumes of yellow-green plasma. Kirby turns pale in Kirby Super Star and green in its remake. |elements = Zap |icon = |enemies = Plasma Wisp, Plugg |bosses = Zan Partizanne's electric beam Hyness's pillar of lightning |helper = Plasma Wisp Plugg }} Plasma is one of Kirby's Copy Abilities, first seen in Kirby Super Star. General Information Plasma is somewhat similar to Spark in the sense that the two abilities focus on green electricity/plasma. The differences between the two are similar to the Freeze and Ice abilities (or the Fire and Burning abilities), in that the two abilities have different styles of attack. Plasma mostly has projectile-based attacks, while Spark's attacks are usually stationary. As of Kirby: Squeak Squad, however, the Spark ability has shown elements of Plasma, such as rotating the +Control Pad to build up an electrical blast that can pass through walls and damage enemies. Unlike other abilities, Kirby stores up energy every time the +Control Pad is pressed (in Kirby Star Allies, he also does this when the controller is shaken). The more power that is built up, the stronger the projectile Kirby will fire, and at maximum power, Kirby's body begins to glow, covered in an electrical "shield". If the shield is not fired, it acts as a force field that protects him from projectiles, enemies, and other such baddies. At full charge, Plasma Wave's range is essentially infinite, and the projectile travels until it hits an enemy or wall. This makes it the furthest-hitting Copy Ability in the game, not counting single-use ones like Crash, or Magic in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. Kirby passively loses one charge per second if he has any built up. When any projectile is fired, all the built-up charges are expended. To gather charges without actually moving, Kirby can guard to fix his position, then press the directional buttons. However, this strategy does not work in Kirby Star Allies, as Kirby will dodge instead. In Kirby Super Star, Kirby stores one charge per +Control Pad button pressed; Kirby Super Star registers simultaneous button presses as distinct, so up/left, down/right, etc. would count as two charges each. However, in Kirby Super Star Ultra, he stores one charge each time the player presses +Control Pad buttons. Thus, Kirby Super Star Ultra would count those simultaneous inputs as 1 charge each, halving the effective speed in which Plasma can be charged. This has a significant effect on Plasma's power in both games; in Kirby Super Star, it is considered very desirable to have against bosses, while in Kirby Super Star Ultra, it is used more often on the field. Plasma does not exhibit passive charge loss nor give the Plasma Shield at full charge in Kirby Air Ride, and Kirby cannot charge the Air Ride Machine without firing the full charge built up on the gauge, since both actions share the same button. Plasma's attacks were merged into the Spark ability in Kirby's Return to Dream Land; Spark now possesses several of Plasma's attacks, including the arrow, the laser, the wave, and the barrier. Despite this form of Spark appearing in both Kirby: Triple Deluxe and Kirby: Planet Robobot, Plasma makes a reappearance in Kirby Star Allies, effectively replacing Spark in the game. The former also has some additional moves. It uses the hat seen in Kirby Air Ride, but doesn't turn Kirby green. Plugg appears as its friend, rather than Plasma Wisp. If the player makes rapid inputs on both the analog stick/+Control Pad and the controller's motion sensor at the same time, Plasma can charge its strongest attacks extraordinarily fast in this game. Alternatively, players can move freely while charging with just the motion sensor. The name of the ability, Plasma, is derived from the real-life state of matter with the same name, usually a ionized gas with unique properties. Strong electrical charges are often associated with it. Moveset All built-up charges are expended when any projectiles are fired. Damage Values Friend Abilities In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Plasma Kirby appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. Flavor texts Related Quotes Trivia *As Plasma was originally a palette swap of Fire and Ice, it is usually taken after the latter's common appearance, with glowing, static crystals forming out of its hat. However, it was still a palette swap of Fire rather than Ice in Kirby Super Star Ultra, turning the crystallized electricity into flowing sparks of electric flame. This makes it nearly indistinguishable from the original ability cap of Spark, with the only difference being a modified, golden zig-zag band and triangular light-green gem based on the one Kirby had from Kirby Air Ride. In addition, the remake recolored Kirby's skin green, whereas he was a pale-ish pink in the original version (a similar color was redistributed to Mirror). *Plasma is one of two abilities in Kirby Air Ride to not appear in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, the other being Freeze. *In the 25th Anniversary Poll that ran on the Official Kirby Website, Plasma was unveiled on November 6, 2017 to have been the fifth place winner.Nintendo of America Twitter *In Kirby Super Star, the Plasma ability turns Kirby pale pink in-game, but green in offical artwork. This was fixed in the game's remake, where he is green in both. *The move Sparking Plasma Bullet resembles the Light ability when used in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. Videos Kirby of the Stars Copy Ability "Plasma" Introduction Video Artwork 31-plasma.png|''Kirby Super Star'' 31-plasma-2.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' Gallery KSS_Plasma_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Plasma Kirby Wii.jpg|''Kirby GCN'' (canceled) PlasmaSSBB.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) KSSU_Plasma.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Screen shot 2011-10-02 at 6.14.57 PM.png|As of Kirby's Return to Dream Land, almost all of Plasma's attacks are given to the Spark ability SSB3DS Plasma Kirby Trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' (Trophy) Plasma.PNG|''Kirby Star Allies'' Plasma Ability Kirby Star Allies.jpeg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Sprites and Models KSS Plasma Kirby Sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Kirby plasma trophy 3812.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) Plasma Kirby Sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Kirby Plasma trophy 3DS.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' (Trophy) Other Ability Icons PlasmaiconKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Plasmaicon.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' PlasmaiconKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' PlasmaIconKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' External Links *Kirby Portal (Jp) References de:Plasma es:Plasma fr:Plasma it:Plasma ja:プラズマ Category:Copy Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Air Ride Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Star Allies Category:Elemental Copy Ability Category:Super Smash Bros. series Copy Abilities